


No Smoke without a Fire

by ximeria



Series: 2017 Bimonthly Shorts (x-men AUs) [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: Erik is getting an extra bit of training in, mostly because Charles claims he needs to stop relying on his gift to always get him out of trouble.So it's all above board, unless you ask anyone else in the facility. They might have a different view on things.





	No Smoke without a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> You're all getting this one a day ahead of my normal schedule as I'm on the road tomorrow (15th) and I wouldn't dream of forgetting to post (which I probably would have somewhere between Cornwall and Mid-England). I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get this done in time, with the insane amount of stuff we'd planned to see in Cornwall, but a couple of evenings and a resting day later, this little piece of fluffy fun was born - mostly because I do enjoy putting obstacles in Erik's way. It's a way to pass time ;)

Erik had no luck.

Or rather, he had a lot of luck, if one ignored that every time it went his way, someone would walk in on them.

Not that they were doing anything untoward. They kept that outside the facility and work. No, every time he and Charles had time to work on training, someone would walk in on them and instantly think they were either about to have sex, were in the middle of having sex, or just had sex.

It wasn't even Erik's fault. He felt he was an above average agent, but Charles was their handler and his word was law - to a certain point, because he apparently enjoyed wrangling a group of egotistical maniacs.

No, Charles had felt that Erik relied far too much on his gift and was worried that Erik might not be able to fight should he end up in a situation where he was without it. And Erik had scoffed at it, only to have Charles slap a dampener on him and challenge him to a fight.

And that was the second time Charles had taken his gift from him before instigating a fight.

Safe to say, Erik had lost big time. Again.

It was possible that Charles had a point. Not that Erik was complaining. Their training sessions just meant that when they got home, either to Erik's or Charles' place, the rest of the night would be spent getting rid of all Erik's frustrations with not being able to beat Charles.

But of course that brought him back to the problem of when they _were_ actually trying to train.

\---

When Erik had first met Charles, he'd been in exactly the situation that Charles wanted him to avoid in the future, namely being caught without the aid of his gift. Mostly because Shaw, their captor, had made damned sure that he'd been tied to a wooden chair with no metal in the vicinity.

Perhaps, in hindsight, it hadn't been their best idea to test and train Erik's ability to get out of a similar situation in their gym at the facility. And this time Erik had agreed to the dampener, even if he _had_ had bitched about it, just to see Charles roll his eyes.

Erik ground his teeth, wriggling his fingers. Nothing. Not even a hint of metal to his senses. 

Charles wasn't making it any easier for him. Standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, silently waiting for Erik to fail.

"You could help a little," Erik said annoyed, not really expecting him to do anything.

Charles just grinned and let his arms fall to his sides, before stepping forward, sliding down to sit across Erik's lap. His legs weren't long enough for his feet to stay flat on the floor, so his weight rests solely in Erik's lap.

"That's not helping," Erik said, his annoyance giving way to amusement.

"It did last time," Charles said, leaning forward to nuzzle at Erik's neck.

"It did not," Erik muttered, trying hard not to react to the enticing pressure on his crotch. Without too much luck. "You shot the floor out from under us."

Charles nodded, but didn't move from his perch. "Think this through, Erik, you've received extensive training. You should be able to do this."

Erik took a deep breath, for a moment allowing himself to enjoy the faint smell of sweat underneath the, by now, familiar scent of Charles' soap and shampoo.

And maybe Erik would have been able to do it, but of course Raven and Alex walked into the room that very moment. If pushed, Erik might admit that their position could be seen as highly unprofessional.

Though really, those two brats shouldn't be milking it the way they did for the rest of the week.

\---

Of course it had to be Sean who walked in on them one late night where Erik had needed to blow off some steam after a job nearly gone wrong.

"Just yield already," Charles told him, pinning him to the mat. Erik told himself that Charles was sounding a little out of breath, but that might just have been wishful thinking.

They hadn't even gotten the dampening collar out. Erik would have rejoiced at Charles once again using his gift in such an easy display of power in suppressing Erik's gift, if he hadn't been busy trying to get out of the hold that Charles had on him. If anything, the show of power as Charles blocked Erik's powers only managed to make him want the man even more.

Face first into the mat, trying to buck Charles off, unset his grip, Erik grunted and drew on energy he didn't even known he still possessed.

The fact that Charles was on top of him, angle just right for Erik to feel the heat and hardness of Charles' erection didn't do much to slow him down. While Erik quite liked slow and drawn out sex with Charles, he had a weakness for the kind of hard and heavy they would eventually get into after riding high on adrenaline through a case.

Erik hadn't been expecting to end the night with ears ringing and the feeling that his ability to hear wouldn't be returning for at least another day.

One minute he was close to beating Charles - his version - and the next there was a high pitched wail, his ears were ringing and he could hear nothing. And the windows up along the ceiling splintered and broken glass rained down over them.

It was a strange moment of the world eventually falling completely silent. Even though the high ringing inside his head was horrible, it soon fell to a low hum and then silence.

Erik picked a piece of glass out of his hair and looked up to find Sean staring at them in horror, both hands clasped over his mouth.

Obviously too late to do any good.

\---

The third time wasn't so much training Erik to get out of a pickle without the use of his powers, but more the aftermath of Erik taking his frustration and elation for finally managing to do so. This time Moira got an eyeful - or thought she did.

Just because Erik had finally managed to turn the tables on Charles and actually pinning him to the training mat, all the while Charles alternating between mouthing off and praising Erik's moves. And all done without the use of Erik's gift.

Charles was doing his level best to get out from under Erik, and they managed to get to the point where Charles had one leg up over Erik's shoulder and the other wedged between Erik's thighs. In the heat of the moment, this pushed Erik's cock hard against Charles' and had Moira not walked in at that very moment, her surprised curse breaking the moment, yes, he and Charles may very well have ended up breaking their own rule to not actually get into anything questionable at work.

"God damn it, you two!"

Erik stopped for a moment, nearly getting choked by Charles' leg as the other man took a moment longer to realize they were no longer alone - some telepath he was!

"I am aware that I give the two of you a long leash at times, but I would prefer if you would at least leave me the illusion of plausible deniability," Moira huffed.

Charles, the asshole, just grinned with his head tilted back to look at her. "Hi, Moira. We're really just training," he assured her.

"How stupid do you think I am, Xavier?" Moira asked drily. "Anyone with half my eyesight can tell Lehnsherr's nearly bursting the seams of his trousers."

"Thank you, boss," Erik growled, hiding his face against Charles' shoulder.

"You're welcome, Lehnsherr," Moira replied. "Now would the two of you get out of here before I have to report you and then have to do the paperwork for signing you up for the 'You, sex and the workplace' workshop next month."

Charles rolled Erik off to the side in a far too easy move and was on his feet in a split second. "Aye, aye, boss," he grinned, grabbing Erik's wrist and dragging him back onto his feet and out the door.

At least, Erik conceded a few hours later, Charles was very good at taking Erik's mind off the utter embarrassment. Either that, or Erik was just getting used to it.

The End


End file.
